1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a faucet handle and a control valve, and more particularly to an embedded combination of a faucet handle and a control valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most of wall-mounted faucets have an embedded faucet, the faucet has a control rod connected to a handle at one end and to a control member of the faucet at another end. The handle is capable of controlling water flow or temperature via the control rod. An ornament panel is installed through the faucet onto the wall, and the ornament panel is secured with the faucet by at least two screws.
However, the above-mentioned conventional structure has following drawbacks: 1. The installation of the securing screws for the panel require alignment which is very inconvenient. 2. The securing screws does not provide two-dimensional stability, which might cause the panel to be lose. 3. The securing screws are exposed which can affect the appearance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a combination of a faucet handle and a control valve to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.